


Spark Deleted Scene: Lila's Decision

by sagansjagger



Series: She was Certainly the Spark for All I've Done [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: An hour after Chat had left her cold in her room, Lila Rossi was still trembling from head to toe. She’d had to run to the bathroom to vomit twice, and was convinced that the third time would be nothing more than dry heaving. She hadn’t even brushed her teeth yet, and her mouth tasted foul as she crouched by her bed. Tear tracks had dried on her face from where she’d cried herself out.He’d killed her.He’dkilledher.And there was nothing anyone could do about it.---Spoilers forAnd He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight.
Relationships: Lila Rossi & Lila Rossi's Mother
Series: She was Certainly the Spark for All I've Done [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710568
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	Spark Deleted Scene: Lila's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene that takes place immediately after chapter 41 of [And He's Gotta Be Fresh from the Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273268/chapters/58502071), where Chat apologizes for Cataclysming Lila Rossi while she was akumatized as Volpina.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Chat had the audacity to growl at her. “But I’m still sorry that I killed you. And that you have to live with that.”_

_Lila began to uncontrollably shake. Her throat closed off. "I will never forgive you."_

_Chat bared his teeth in a grim smile. “Fine.”_

An hour after Chat had left her cold in her room, Lila Rossi was still trembling from head to toe. She’d had to run to the bathroom to vomit twice, and was convinced that the third time would be nothing more than dry heaving. She hadn’t even brushed her teeth yet, and her mouth tasted foul as she crouched by her bed. Tear tracks had dried on her face from where she’d cried herself out.

He’d killed her.

He’d _killed_ her.

And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Much as it had for the past day, Lila’s fear consumed her. It crawled into her lungs, choking off her air supply and making her hands clutch convulsively at her throat. She felt dizzy, lightheaded, and sick.

She’d _died._

Lila couldn’t exactly recall what had happened when she’d died. She did recall the pain of being turned into ash--or at least, that’s what she assumed had happened to her. The Cataclysm had been an overwhelming burn, spreading outward from her chest and filling her limbs with agony. 

Lila never wanted to experience that sort of hurt again. And she was terrified that she’d relive it in her dreams every night, like she had the night before. 

She’d never forget Chat’s eyes, either, how they’d been fixed on her with such anger. The last thing she could recall seeing before her death was a pair of hateful eyes. 

Lila Rossi had never liked Chat Noir. He was too cocksure, too happy, too… Too much in love with Ladybug, that witch. But to see his face twisted up with hate directed at Lila… 

She was terrified he’d come back to finish the job.

Chat’s voice kept echoing in her head. _”I don’t like you! I don’t trust you! You are awful and selfish!”_

Lila had to get away. She had to leave Paris and put as much distance between herself and Chat Noir as possible.

She stood, wrapping her bathrobe even more tightly around herself, and ran downstairs to the dining room of her family’s apartment, where her mother sat at the table reading something on a tablet.

“Mom,” Lila rasped, hating how utterly broken her voice sounded. “I have to leave.”

“Leave?” her mother replied, glancing up from her screen. “What do you mean, Lila?”

“Leave Paris. Have to get away. Have to leave.” Lila paced around the table, her hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically. Her breathing ratcheted up, and she panted as her words spilled from her. “Can’t let him get me.”

“Lila!” her mother cried, standing up from the table. “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

Lila burst into tears. Sobs tore from her throat and she threw her head back, letting loose a keening howl. She felt more than saw her mother wrap her arms around her and leaned into the woman’s embrace.

Lila had thought she’d cried herself out. Apparently that wasn’t the case. She cried pitifully, despising herself for her weakness, despising Chat Noir for making her weak, and despising Ladybug for even having a partner like him. 

Her mother shushed her, stroking her hair and rubbing her thumb across her teary cheeks. Eventually, Lila calmed enough to choke more words out. “Mom!” she howled, pushing away from her mother to pace again. “I have to leave Paris!”

“What happened?” her mother asked, her brow furrowed. Her mother’s brow was always furrowed. She had so much on her plate, including a girl who lied all the time. 

Lila’s mother had caught her lying so many times, Lila realized with a start that her mother wouldn’t trust her if she told the truth.

“I can’t tell you,” Lila whispered, scrubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. “Just… please. Can we move?”

“I can’t just pick up and leave, Lila,” her mother said, folding her arms. “If you can’t tell me the truth about what happened, then I don’t know how to help you.”

Lila nibbled her lip. She felt the opportunity to get away slipping away from her. “Send me to boarding school. In London. In Vienna. In Berlin. Just… anywhere but here.”

Her mother sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. She turned halfway away. “You can’t run away from your problems, Lila.”

_No, no, no, no, no! I’m losing her!_

“Please, Mom,” Lila begged, grasping her mother’s arm. “My life depends on it!”

Lila’s mother blinked down at her. She worked her mouth, as if she were having a conversation with herself. Then her gaze hardened. “Don’t lie to me, Lila. It’s unbecoming.”

“I’m not,” Lila breathed. “I swear on Dad’s grave that I’m not.”

Her mother gasped, her eyes widening. She took Lila’s hand, running her thumbs over the back of her palm. “You’re serious? Your life is in danger?”

“Please, Mom,” Lila croaked. “Send me to boarding school.”

Lila’s mother bit her lip. “Okay.”

Relief crumpled Lila’s face. She buried her nose in her mother’s shoulder and cried and cried and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
